Transformers: Battle Planet (2019)
Transformers: Battle Planet is a upcoming 2019 American/Japanese animated robot superhero web series based on the Transformers toy line by Hasbro. Created by Hasbro Studios, the main characters have new designs so the characters will look different in the show, produced by Man Of Action, TMS Entertainment, and Nelvana, The show will be released in May 1, 2019 on Netflix next year. Directors: Eugene Lee, Steve Ahn Rotten Tomatoes: 100% First Episode: May 1, 2019. Final Episode: October 29, 2023. Season 1 Release Date: May 1, 2019. Season 2 Release Date: June 20, 2020. Season 3 Release Date: September 19, 2021. Season 4 Release Date: October 15, 2022. Season 5 Release Date: August 20, 2023. Plot The show is about a teenage boy named Logan Davis, and his three friends named Winston Shock, Ava Jones, and his pet dog named Sid, met some robotic lifeforms that came from a planet called Cybertron. The four protagonists met a humanoid robot named Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots, a faction of the Cybertronian race, logan said to his friends that when he was 6 years old, he saw a escape pod, where the autobots came to earth, but logan saw a bunch of escape pods falling at night, not even logan saw the escape pods, escape pods all over the world came to earth. Optimus and the rest of the Autobots needs Logan’s help to stop the Decepticons, a faction of malevolent, brutal, and merciless race of the Cybertronian, from destroying the planet Earth, So it’s up to logan and his friends to save planet earth from the decepticons before it’s too late. Also the true villain in Transformers Battle Planet is Mayor Winchester (Real Name: Chester Winchester) is the mayor of the whole city, in episode 1, The Origin Of Cybertron Part 2, Chester was watching radical one’s videos, after he got done watching the videos, he searched up the planet Cybertron, home of the Autobots, and Decepticons, so chester wants to travel to cybertron to learn more about these alien species, and find the core to the cybertronian’s power and source. Cast # Jeremy Shada As Logan Davis (Optimus Prime's Partner) # Chris Pine As Adult Logan Davis # Khray Payton As Winston Shock (Bumblebee's Partner) # Shemar Moore As Adult Winston Shock # Kate Higgins As Ava Jones (Arcee's Partner) # Kari Wahlgren As Adult Ava Jones # Gregg Berger As Sid The Dog (Ratchat's Partner) # Ryan Potter As Bill Jackson (Blurr's Partner) # Robbie Daymond As Dan Waves (Logan’s Friend) # Josh Keaton As Timmy Benson (Logan's Friend) # Tara Strong As Daisy Scottfield (Logan’s Friend) # Ashleigh Ball As Gwen Andrew (Logan’s Friend) # Wendee Lee As Rebecca Winter (Logan’s Friend) # Cherami Leigh As Jessie Sky (Logan's Friends) # Sarah Williams As Lia Davis (Logan's Little Sister) # Yuri Lowenthal As Mayor Winchester/Chester Winchester (The True Villain, Logan’s Enemy) # Kevin Michael Richardson As Commander Eddie/Eddie White (Military Leader, Villain) # Cathy Weseluck As Mrs. Cake/Cake Wintergreen (Librarian, Spy, Villain) # Greg Cipes As Tony Luck (Rockstar, Villain) # Ashley Johnson As Kitten Lars (Dancer, Villain) # Carrie Keranen Logan's Mom # Paul Eiding As Logan's Dad # Peter Cullen As Optimus Prime (Logan's Partner) # Seth Green As Bumblebee (Winston's Partner) # Tara Platt As Arcee (Ava's Partner) # Jeffrey Combs As Ratchet (Sid's Partner) # Ben Schwartz As Blurr (Bill's Partner) # Alex Desert As Jazz # Dan Green As Ironhide # John Goodman As Hound # Patrick Warburton As Nosecone # Seth Rogen As Lightspeed # James Horan As Wheeljack # Roger Craig Smith As Prowl # Nolan North As Smokescreen # Brian Dobson As Red Alert # Tom Kenny As Inferno # Dwayne Johnson As Cliffjumper # Chris Pine As Sunstreaker # Troy Baker As Sideswipe # Dee Bradley Baker As Bluestreak # Bill Fagerbakke As Bulkhead # Seth MacFarlane As Rodimus Prime & Hot Rod # Michael Ironside As Ultra Magnus # Peter Dinklage As Metroplex # Matthew Mercer As Drift # Yuri Lowenthal As Springer # Kunal Nayyar As Blaster # Cree Summer As Etila One # Erin Fitzgerald As Chromia # Laura Post As Windblade # Frank Welker As Megatron, Galvatron, & Soundwave # Steve Blum As Starscream # Jess Harnell As Barricade # Frank Welker As Ravage # Peter Cullen As Nemesis Prime # Keith Silverstein As Frenzy & Rumble # Kevin Michael Richardson As Blackout # Nolan North As Brawl # Vincent Tong As Blitzwing # Corey Burton As Shockwave # Patrick Seitz As Devastator # Fred Tatasciore As Bonecrusher # Steve Blum As Scavenger # Tom Kenny As Scrapper # Clancy Brown As Hook # Dee Bradley Baker As Long Haul # Matt Lanter As Mixmaster # Frank Welker As Skywarp # Tom Kenny As Thundercracker # Keith Silverstein As Blast Off # Roger Craig Smith As Onslaught # Rob Paulsen As Swindle # Frank Welker As Vortex # Steve Blum As Bruticus # Charlie Adler As Sunstorm # Vic Mignogna As Astrotrain # Dee Bradley Baker As Wildrider & Dead End # Eric Bauza As Bombshell # Liam O'Brien As Shrapnel # Jim Ward As Kickback # Jamieson Price As Tarn # Travis Willingham As Motormaster # Dee Bradley Baker As Dragstrip # Sam Riegel As Breakdown # TBA Episodes # The Origin Of Cybertron Part 1/The Origin Of Cybertron Part 2 # Bumblebee & Winston/The Radical Ones # Burger Town/Out Of Order # Lights Out/Ruff House # Logan Rules/Pranking The Bee # Dog Daze/Fisticuffs # Barricade/New Friends # Sleepdriving/The Virus # Heroes/Never Leave A Autobot Behind # The Bully/Monkey See Monkey Doom! # Be Careful What You Wish For/Scanning # New Decepticons/New Autobots # Bumblebee's Honey/Feeling Lucky # New Member Of The Team/Enter Bill Jackson # Little Brats/More Than One Faction # Soundwave, Starscream, & Shockwave/Bullseye # Welcome To The Party/New Members Of The Radical Ones # Good For Being Bad/More Decepticons!? # Ava & Arcee/Alone # Autobots Are Dangerous/The Meteor # New Upgrade/Shine Like Metal # The Ultimate Teamwork/The Big Leauge # Power Up!/Parent Troubles # Turn On The Lights/Optimus Prime & Logan # Decepticons Rules!/Master! # Megatron Part 1/Megatron Part 2 # Devastator Part 1/Devastator Part 2 # Vengeance/Protect And Sever # Logan's Birthday Surprise/Code Red! # The Competition/Race To Win It # Sleepyheads/Game Night # The Decepticons Will Rule The World/True Darkness # Spacesuits/Saving The World # Water Hazard/Sea Trouble # I'm Coming For You Megatron/I'm Coming For You Optimus # Special Delivery/Ready To Tango # Formal Vist/Stacking The Deck # Speed Drift/Sonic Boom Blaster # Load Up/Wreck It # New Vehicles/Parents Save The Day # Decepticons Roll Out!/Autobots Roll Out! # Road Rage/Earth Is Mine # The Final Battle/Optimus Prime VS Megatron # The Allspark Part 1/The Allspark Part 2 # Will Call Earth Our Home/Autobots Are Our Friends # Gaining Popularity/Forces # The New Optimus Prime/Our Next Adventure Awaits Us Episodes (Season 2) # The Next Adventure Part 1/The Next Adventure Part 2 # Bumblebee & Cliffjumper/Red Alert # Blurr The Fastest Autobot/Say Cheese # Military School/Be Quiet # RPM/Grounded # Dogfight/Deal With It # Kingdom Come/You Mad? # Pit Stop/Storm Coming # Burnout/Double Trouble # Blurr’s Mistake/Barricade Returns # The Decepticons Returns/Madness Arrived # Junk Yard/Fire Vs Cool # Lazy Bots/Too Loud # Logan & Daisy’s Date/Third Wheel # Homecoming/Family Reunion # What’s Wrong With Logan?/Chester # Dance Class With Kitten/Rocking With Tony # Blackout/Winston’s Birthday # Special Weapon/Megatron’s Revenge # Galvatron Part 1/Galvatron Part 2 # Comic Fan/New Wheels # Sky High/Biggest Fear # Field Trip/Local Time # Deja Vu/No Playtime # Turn Right To Go Left/All Set! # Were A Little Team/Lazer Tag # Time To Make Vengeance/Megatron & Galvatron # Flame Car?/Forces # The Message/Boost VS Speed # Undercover/Don't Let Your Guard Down # The Device/Hunters # Optimus’s Search/Target Acquired! # Show Me Your Power!/Who Are You? # I Am Galvatron!/Rise Of Megatron # Optimus Prime Vs Megatron & Galvatron/Kidnapped # The New Leader/Rodimus Prime & Hot Rod # United Part 1/United Part 2 # Electric Tower/Mind Controlling # No One Stands In My Way/Destroy Earth # The Evil Optimus Prime/I'm The New Optimus # Saving Optimus/Ends Here And Now # Call Me Dark Optimus Prime/Rodimus Prime Vs Dark Optimus Prime # Optimus Prime The Decepticon/Logan & Optimus Bond # Logan VS Dark Optimus Prime/Optimus Prime Is Back # Autobots Vs Decepticons/Theirs Still Saving # New Looks/Violence Was Always The Answer # The God Transformer/Mysterious Transformer Episodes (Season 3) # Rodimus Prime & Hot Rod Welcome To The Team/Rodimus & Hot Rod Skills # Roadeo Adventure/Comic Con # Shut Down/Fire Wall # Science Project/Solar System Test # Autobots On Deck/Video Game Problems # Crank It Up/Sticker Bot # Nuts & Bolts/True Skills # Stranger Fighter/Powerdrive # Elita One Part 1/Elita One Part 2 # Arcee & Elita One/Double Partners # Wildrider & Dead End Part 1/Wildrider & Dead End Part 2 # The Satellite/Bombs Away # The Technobots Part 1/The Technobots Part 2 # The Constructicons Returns Part 1/ The Constructicons Returns Part 2 # The Technobots Vs The Constructicons Part 1/ The Technobots Vs The Constructicons Part 2 # Computron Part 1/ Computron Part 2 # Devastator Vs Computron/Technobots Joins The Team # Megatron Is A Fool/I’m The New Megatron # Girls Rule!/Logan & The Girls # Auto Show/Nightmares # New Rivals/Evil VS Good # Mind Controlled/Team Power Moves! # The Insecticons Part 1/The Insecticons Part 2 # New Faces/Awkward Team # Love Triangle/Transformers Sickness # The Combaticons Part 1/The Combaticons Part 2 # Bruticus Part 1/Bruticus Part 2 # Sunstreaker & Sideswipe/New Quest # Set On A Journey/Blurr & Bill # Sid & Ratchet/Best Friends Is Needed # The Warehouse/Our Own Base # The Radical Ones's Base/Logan's Family Joins # All Aboard The Astrotrain/Ticket To Death # Mirror Mirror Part 1/Mirror Mirror Part 2 # The Nemesis Part 1/The Nemesis Part 2 # Nemesis Prime/I'm The Ruler Of The Decepticons # Nemesis Prime VS Optimus Prime/The Rise Of The Nemesis # The Nemesis & The Decepticons/I'm Your New Leader # Destruction Of Nemesis Part 1/Destruction Of Nemesis Part 2 # Is That Optimus?/Optimus Is Gone. I'm Your New Partner # Your Not Optimus/Fake! # The Radical Ones VS Nemesis Prime/Where's Optimus!? # A Unknown Transformer/Who Is This Guy? # Ultra Magnus Part 1/Ultra Magnus Part 2 # The Brother Of Optimus Prime/Optimus Returns # Team Heroes Vs Team Villain/Your Not Real! # We Saved The Day Again/Darkness Is Coming Episodes (Season 4) # The Heroes Are Back/Growing Up # Age: 17/Kids Grow Up So Fast # Ava's Birthday/Logan & Daisy # Winston & Gwen/Bill & Rebecca # Darkness/Goosebumps # The Stunticons Part 1/The Stunticons Part 2 # TBA Factions Autobots.png|Autobots 4fe8d36244ed91f41949fee3ecd98980.png|Decepticons Maximal_symbol.png|Maximals PredaconPrimeLogo.png|Predacons Dinobot.png|Dinobots 20110410191242!Cyb_Elite_Guard_Badge.png|Cybetron Elite Guard Predacons.png|Predacons Original Symbol Forms * Optimus Prime - Red Fire Truck * Optimus Prime - Red Airport Fire Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Peterbilt Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Western Star Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Red And Blue Tow Truck (Scanning) * Optimus Prime - Red And Blue Sports Car (Scanning) * Bumblebee - Yellow And Black Ford GT 2006 * Bumblebee - Yellow And Black Ford GT 2016 (Scanning) * Bumblebee - Yellow Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG 2014 (Scanning) * TBA Is Transformers: Battle Planet (2019) A Great Idea? Yes No Category:Transformers Category:Upcoming TV series Category:Hasbro Studios Category:Man of Action Category:Nelvana Category:TV Shows Based on Toys Category:2019 Category:Netflix Category:Netflix Original Series Category:Web Series Category:Animation Category:Adventure Category:Action Category:Science Fiction Category:Comedy Category:Superhero television series Category:3D animation Category:Autobots Category:Decepticons Category:Hasbro Category:Hasbro Animation Studios Category:Upcoming Web series Category:Bumblebee Category:Man Of Action Studios Category:Nelvana Animation Category:Transformers series Category:Transformers US Category:Japanese-American Category:TMS Entertainment Category:TV Series Category:Optimus Prime Category:Robots Category:Anime Category:Megatron Category:Canada Category:Kids Shows Category:Netflix shows Category:Soundwave Category:Japan